Redheaded Ladies
by Kirsty-Luan
Summary: Is this a family trait


Redheaded Ladies by Kirsty-Lu

**All rights belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers.**

It had been a month since the fall of Voldemort, the sun was shining a golden light on the world as if to rejoice. Life was good for the first time in almost seventeen years for the boy - no man - who had made this new world possible, Harry James Potter. Now he lay in bed enjoying the first rays of the morning.

The funerals of the fallen had taken place over the last three weeks. At first Harry had blamed himself for those who had sacrificed themselves but Molly had put a stop to that. After all the bodies had been found (those on both sides) and placed in the catacombs under Hogworts where they would stay until funeral plans could be made, Arthur and Molly had walked over to their two youngest children, and, Hermione and Harry.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Arthur.

Harry looked nervously at his surrogate parents. "Where to?"

"Home of course. There isn't anything else we can do here."

"Ohh okay then I guess I'll see you guys soon then." Harry stuttered. He had got so used to having both Ron and Hermione with him twenty-four hours a day he hadn't really thought about them going their own separate ways so soon.

Ron looked confused. "Your coming as well Harry. It's your home too."

Harry suddenly felt sick to his stomach. The colour drained from his face. _How could they still want him? He'd killed Fred, Tonks, for Merlin's sake he'd even killed one of his Dad's best friends. Teddy. He was now an orphan now just like him. He'd killed Teddy's parents, he was no better than Voldemort himself._

"Its okay. I'm sure I can stay in the dorms." Harry looked over at Molly. Her face was the same colour as her hair. He had never been on the end of Molly's wrath but he had seen it enough to know it when he saw it. She was so angry he could literally seen smoke coming from her ears. With clenched teeth she looked directly at him.

"Get up and follow me NOW!!" She then marched him to the trophy room. He jumped across the room when she slammed the door.

"You can snap out of it right now Harry James Potter. I've already lost one son today I am NOT going to loose another one. You know I've considered you a son since you were eleven. I could not love you more if I had given birth to you. It was not you who killed any of those people. It was Voldemort. You did not ask any of them to follow you into battle, they did it because they believed in you and for the future you were fighting for. They didn't do it so you could blame yourself for the rest of your life. That is no way of thanking any of them. I want you to get up those stairs and get ready to go home."

And that was that. Harry hurried straight up the stair back to the others. Ginny and Ron as well as George were smiling when he came to a halt.

"Now you know how the rest of us feel." Ginny chuckled.

An area had been set aside for all those who had fallen outside Hogsmeade to be buried just like muggle military cemeteries. Harry had insisted on going to all the funerals it had been tough but he felt he owed it to the families. The toughest by far had been those of Fred, Tonks and Lupin but as a family they had pulled together and gotten through it.

He heard a rustling from across the room. He looked over to see Hermione sneaking out of Ron's bed. She greeted him with a small smile then retreated out the door and downstairs before Molly was any the wiser.

Ever since their kiss in the Room of Requirement Ron and Hermione had been inseparable. Neither of them needed to discuss what it had meant for their relationship was built on a strong friendship. It was as if someone has flicked a switch and they just moved on.

The first night back at the Burrow, Hermione had gone to bed in Ginny's room but after months of sleeping near Harry and Ron couldn't get to sleep without the rhythmic tones of their breathing. She had crept up the stairs into Ron's room where she had found the boys quietly talking.

Shocked to see her Ron had asked "What are you doing here 'Mione?"

"I couldn't sleep. Do you mind if I sleep in here?" Ron had looked at Harry to make sure he wasn't uncomfortable. Harry shrugged his shoulders as to indicate he didn't mind. Ron lifted up his blanket.

"Come here love I'll keep you safe."

Hermione had lay down beside Ron and the three of them had continued to talk for another quarter of an hour before they all drifted off to sleep. Just like this morning Hermione had slid out of bed at dawn intent to go back to Ginny's room before anyone was the wiser. Unfortunately Arthur had been leaving the bathroom on the floor below just as she came down the stairs. He had ushered her back to Ron's room.

"Ron, would you like to explain to me why I have just found Hermione leaving your room this early in the morning in nothing but her nightclothes?"

"Its not what you think Dad! Honestly! There was no hanky-panky not when Harry's in the room we're not bloody perverts!"

"So what about when Harry isn't in the room?" Arthur enquired.

"NOT at all Mr Weasley. I swear on Dumbledore's grave. We are taking things slow. We've got the rest of our lives to be together. The only reason I was here was because I couldn't sleep. I've got so used to their breathing when I sleep I couldn't relax without it." Hermione pleaded.

"Is that true Harry?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay. I understand. Here's the deal. Hermione can sleep in here at night for the time being but that's all. When you are out of my house you can consummate your relationship as much as you like but not while you are in the Burrow. If she's in here the door must be open unless Harry is also in here. The most important thing, and I can't stress this too much, your Mother must NOT know. She would kill all of us if she found out. What she doesn't know won't hurt her. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes sir." All three of us agreed. So that how it began.

Harry heard the door click again and wondered why Hermione was back. He looked up to see the love of his life beaming at him.

When Harry left the Headmaster's Office that morning after the Battle of Hogwarts he had sought out Ginny. He knew she was morning the loss of Fred but he had broken her heart and he couldn't go a moment longer without trying to make amends for his actions. If he had to grovel for the rest of his life he would.

He had found her ascending the Grand Staircase on the way to Griffindor Tower.

"Ginny!" She had stopped and turned towards him.

"I know this is probably not the time but I really need to talk to you." She nodded her head and allowed him to lead her to the DA classroom.

"I beg you Ginny please don't interrupt me. I need to say this or might never have the courage. I know I've broken your heart. I can't say how sorry I am. If you let me I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. You are the bravest person I know of course you could have looked after yourself but I would have died if anything happened to you. While I was away I used to lie awake at night watching your dot on the Maurder's map just to make sure you were safe. I apologise for making you worry and thinking I had died earlier tonight. It was the only way I would think to end it. I had to give my life freely just like my mum. As I stood there waiting to die you were the last thing on my mind. Dumbledore was right all along it was love, your love, our love, the power that Voldemort knows not. You saved the world if I didn't know what it was like to be loved by you to love you I could not have done it. Please Ginny take me back. I will worship you like the goddess you are for the rest of your life."

"Yes, yes, yes." Ginny pounced at Harry. Throwing her arms around his neck and kissing the life out of him.

Back in the present Harry stared at her amazed how lucky he was to be loved by her.

"Harry love Mum sent me to get you and Ron. You have a visitor." Ginny skipped over to the bed gave him a peck on the lips before dashing out of the room.

Ten minutes later, Harry entered the kitchen with Ron in tow. Sitting around the table were all the Weasleys, Hermione and a very thin, grey looking wizard.

"Mr Potter, so glad to meet you, I am Darcy Goldleaf. I work for the Inheritance Department of the Wizengamot. I have come to discuss your estate. Is there anywhere private we can discuss?"

"This is my family Mr Goldleaf. There isn't anything you can talk to me about without them in the room."

"Okay. As you already know you were already left the entire Potter estate as the sole heir and the estate of your Godfather Mr Sirius Black which totals 745 million Galleons. With the death of Remus and Nyphadora Lupin you are the legal guardian of their son of their son Teddy. Teddy will receive the bulk of their estate which includes their cottage but you have been left an amount of 200 million Galleons. The next item may come as a shock to you. In the last will and testament of Serverus Snape, you are declared sole heir to his estate as I quote 'the loving some of my dear friend Lily' which totals a further 358 Galleons. That is a grand total of 1303 million Galleons, 13 cottages including that of your parents in Godric's Hollow, Grimmauld Place and Potter Mansion. Here are the co-ordinates to your properties."

Harry and everyone else around the table sat with their mouths wide open.

"WOW, Harry I knew you were loaded but I didn't realise you were THAT loaded." gasped George.

"There is one final note as the person to bring down Voldemort you will be given a reward of 900 million Galleons."

"Hell no!" Harry looked at the wizard enraged. "There is no way I am excepting that money. It's not like I need it. I want you to divide it equally between all the Weasleys and Hermione." Before any of the others could protest Harry continued. "You can all save your protests your having it. If it wasn't for your help I wouldn't be here it's the least I can do."

"Ok, Mr Potter if they are your wishes then I will see they are carried out. If you have any questions don't hesitate to contact me at the Ministry." With that Darcy Goldleaft approached the fireplace and left the Burrow.

"Harry. You didn't need to do that. We didn't help you for the money." Arthur said quietly.

"I know you didn't. But I want to give it to my family. I don't want you to have to get by anymore. You can do what you want with it. It is completely up to you. I just want you to have it in case you ever need it and to set you up in life." Harry looked at his two best friends as he spoke.

"Then on behalf of all my family, present and future, thank you Harry." Molly smiled sweetly.

"Giza look at the locations of your houses." Ron asked excitedly. Harry smiled and handed over the parchment.

"Bloody hell Harry!! You have houses all over the country." cried Ron.

"RONALD!" berated Hermione and Molly in unison. Ginny snuggled closely to Harry.

"Can we go have a look at the Potter Mansion?" Harry glanced down at her. Her eyes sparkling like stars.

"Ginny. Don't get any ideas. I'm not sure I'm going to keep it. I want to just settle into a normal life."

"You could keep it as a holiday home. It is on the Yorkshire Moors according to the list. You could spend Christmas there." suggested Molly.

"I like that idea thank you. With thirty bedrooms we could all go there every year as a family. I know why don't we all take a look, it is Saturday."

One hour later found the whole family walking up the main drive towards a large white marble mansion. Inside they found an entrance hall which reminded Harry of The White House that the American President lived in. The floor was made of black and white chequered marble squares. There was a staircase on either side of the room with pictures of Harry's ancestors hanging on the wall. Harry and Ginny walked around the room looking at all the portraits of the Lords and Ladies Potter. It didn't take them long to notice a trend with all the paintings. For all the Lords were replicas of Harry with raven hair. All the Ladies had golden red hair and alabaster skin.

Ginny rose to her tiptoes and whispered in his ear. "So it is not just your father and you who have a thing for redheads then."

In that moment Harry felt a sense of belonging. There and then he knew Molly was right. This would be where his family would celebrate their Christmases and one day a portrait of Ginny and himself would hang next to that of James and Lily Potter.


End file.
